Love Bound
by Eat.Sleep.Imagine
Summary: This is my version of Twilight, called "Love Bound". In this story, Bella Swan falls in love with the handsom Jacob Black and learns his deepest darkest secret.


I've been staring at the same blank page for hours. No a thought in mind, not a word written. I couldn't gather my thoughts into words. Was there simply too much on my mind? Or had I lost my mind and finally had nothing to say? No, impossible. My English assignment was about finding a quote and describing its meaning to you. At 2am, I don't think this will be easy. My day was completely filled and I had completely forgotten about my homework, so here I am, sitting at my desk, eyes about to close and a blank page. My mind slowly drifted away, my head rested on my desk, my eyes had shut and I was out like a light.

The tall dark figure approached me. His smile was addicting, his eyes were golden brown. His smell was soft and warm, but his skin was scorching hot. His finger stroked my face, he bent down leaving our lips seconds away from touching. He took a deep breathe, and bent close to my lips. We kissed, it was passionate and perfect. He pulled away quickly, and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry Bella, I'm not what you think I am. But I've never wanted someone so much in all my years, I love you." His words melted in my mind, and for once I was speechless. His figured walked away, disappearing into the night. "Come back! Please! Don't leave me!" I shouted, helplessly crying. *BEEP BEEP* It was just a dream. All in my imagination, he doesn't exist.

The thought of him not existing was a pain I had never felt before. I know nothing about this person, not a name or anything yet I love him, I even missed him. However, the dream is over, I should just put these thoughts to rest… I looked at the clock, and it was 6am. I looked at the page, still blank. "Damn." I thought to myself. The bright side is I finally thought of a quote, it meant a lot to me. Especially after the dream I just had. 'The course of true love never did run smooth.' Shakespeare must really understand me. My lips began to burn, I gently touched them. It felt like a flame had taken over my lips. "The kiss…" I thought to myself. The dream seemed so real, his voice, his smell, his kiss… I questioned if it was just a dream. I grabbed my pen and began to uncontrollably write on the page. "Love isn't easy, it never will be. Sometimes love doesn't seem real. Its an unexplainable eternal emotion. I will stop at nothing to find love." Finally, my assignment was finished. I still couldn't get him out of my mind…

I wasn't even ready for school, and I was running out of time. I quickly found a blue long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans and some boots. I made my way downstairs, my hair hadn't been combed, my eyes had dark circles under them, I looked absolutely dead. "You okay, Bells? You look awful." My father said about to head out the door. "Thanks dad…I'm okay, just tired." I said yawning. "Well that's an understatement, you also look like you've been crying, you sure your okay?" he said inspecting my eyes carefully. I had no idea what he was talking about. I felt the underneath of my eyes. He was right, my eyes were wet. I thought of reasons why I would of cried, then I remembered. In my dream, I cried, I cried for him. He left me. God, I couldn't wait for this dream to get out of my head. "Oh, I have no idea why I was crying. Anyways, you should probably get to the station, your going to be late." I reminded him. "Right. Well, have a good day Bells." Charlie said leaving the house. I finished getting ready for school, got out the door and stepped into my old beat up truck. I got it last year for my 16th birthday, Charlie got it from his old friend Billy. My truck took a few minutes to get started, but finally I got the engine going and pulled my truck out of the driveway. The town I lived in (Forks) was a small peaceful town. It always rained in Forks, I hated the rain or any cold, wet thing… After a short 5 minute drive, I arrived at school. I got out of the truck and walked up the steps of the school. The hallways were packed, as usual. Full of students talking and laughing, but today for some reason, I felt empty, as if laughter was a myth. There's never been a dream that has messed me up this much. I made my way to my locker, got my books and rushed to class. "Isabella, take a seat please." The teacher said pointing at the empty seat. "Its just Bella." I said reminding him for the 10th time this week. Everyone had already sat down in their seats, and in partners. I sat alone, with no one. The teacher proceeded with his lesson about chemistry, but my mind drifted away. His words began to be a blur, little bubbles surrounding his head. The room spun, and went pitch black. The image of his face quickly arrived in my mind, he smiled at me, then he disappeared. I woke up on the floor with my classmates all around me and my teacher above my face. "Someone help Bella to the nurses office please." The teacher said helping me onto my feet. "I'll do it!" My friend Mike said a bit too quickly. Both Mike and my teacher helped me up, and Mike helped me to the nurse's office. What even caused me to pass out? I ate my breakfast, I'm not sick… I was only daydreaming…of him. I saw his face just before I fainted. My thoughts of him continued to circulate through my hazy memory.

Mike opened the door to the nurses office and sat me down. "Bella, what happened back there? One minute you were fine, and the next you were on the floor." Mike said frantically. "I don't know, but I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said trying to reassure him. But I lied, I wasn't fine. I wasn't even sure if I would be okay. "Whatever you say Bells." He said looking directly into my eyes. "Isabella, we just called your father; he'll be here to pick you up soon." The nurse said to me. Time passed, the office was silent. I had completely forgotten that Mike was there. My thoughts were elsewhere. Charlie came into the office frantic as always. "Bella! What happened? My gun's in the car!" He said directly to Mike. "Dad, calm down. I just passed out, that's it. No need to shoot anyone." I said trying to calm him down before he had a heart attack. "Oh. Well, you can come home Bells, rest up a bit." he said to me. "Sure, that would be great." I said getting off the chair. Charlie and I walked to his police cruzer. I sat down in the front seat, and fell asleep as the car moved down the road. I heard the car door slam, and felt Charlie pick me up into the house. He carefully took me upstairs into my room and gently placed me down onto my bed. "Sweet dreams Bells." He said kissing the top of my head. I couldn't hear any more voices, or noises. I drifted away into another dream.

I saw him. Whoever he was. He walked slowly towards me, beautiful just as I remembered him. Only this time, I was able to see his face clearly. He had high cheek bones, dark skin and golden brown eyes. His arms wrapped around my waist perfectly. His skin was comfortably warm. His eyes gazed into mine. "Bella…I've missed you." He spoke so gently. "I missed you to." I said to him. It drove me insane not knowing who he is, but I felt as if I've met him before. He was a memory, partly forgotten. "Who are you?" I asked him. "Jacob Black, did you forget me?" He asked, as I saw pain flash across his eyes. "No. There's something about you…I feel as if we've met before." I said feeling awful that I didn't know his name. "We have met before Bella. I've known you my whole life." Jacob said bending down towards my face. His lips touched mine, gently and carefully. His kiss was like nothing I've ever felt before. Warm and soothing, I never wanted it to end. He pulled away and whispered to me, "Please, try to remember." He then walked away from me, drifting away into the night. "I will." I said to him, even though he couldn't hear me anymore. He was gone, again. I broke down screaming and crying; yelling his name. I woke up, looked around. Realizing I was in my room, and it was all just another dream. My lips were on fire, and my eyes were tear filled.


End file.
